Demon or Poltergeist?
by melja
Summary: rated T for the future. Sam and Dean are trying to stop a demon from merging all the dimensions into one. I have put this on hold for a short time rewrite in progress!
1. Chapter 1

Demon or Poltergeist?

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except my story and any characters you do not know or recognise.

**Warning**: bad language (some… may be very bad, not sure yet), blood (maybe), pain (I love pain!), angst (I love angst!) possible graphic images, (maybe but probably pain related, not too good at that but there is future hope, I may get better!). Typo errors too.

**Author note**: Hi I'm new! Please beware this is my first ever fanfic. But please let me know if you don't like it. I am willing to receive constructive criticism/reviews, but please do not be too mean or if you want to be mean send a private message. I will listen either way.

Anyway onto the story… **Chapter 1**

That spirit was evil.

It was one of those spirits it took ages to get rid of.

No matter what you tried or what you did, it still returned.

Bloody awkward thing.

As if life wasn't bad enough

That spirit was evil.

Every time it attacked, pus shot out of it. _At Sam._

This is not in dad's journal, Dean thought. 

_Shooting pus… poltergeists don't shoot pus._

_Shit!_

_This is not a poltergeist._ _It's a demon. Damn it!_

But why is it acting like one? 

Even though he was in agony,

Sam tried to shoot it.

The thing had spat at him.

Rock salt did not work.

Dean tried to bless it.

He had no luck either.

They needed research. And they needed it badly.

This is not working. Damn it! 

"Shit Sammy." Dean said as he grabbed hold of a sizzling Sam. The bile from the demon was burning him. _Only one thing to do… retreat… damn… I hate to retreat._

Dean started dragging Sam away.

"Come on Sam, let's get out of here."

"We can't go Dean, other lives could be in danger." He replied hoarsely in agony from the burning pain in his shoulder.

"There's no choice we either go or you die, which would you prefer?"

**Sorry for cliff hanger, but it needs to be. If you don't like this please let me know but as I said earlier, if you want to be mean email me. Also, next chapter may have more description.**

**Luv Mel**


	2. Chapter 2

Demon or Poltergeist

**Hi everyone,**

I know chapter 1 was very vague, but that what happens when you drink a load of beer, decide you feel like writing and then by spur of the moment post it on at 3-o- clock in the morning! A huge Thank you to all reviewers, and for all the advice. I tried to reply to everyone but my pc had a breakdown Sunday afternoon!

**Anyway hope you find this chapter better than the first.**

See chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimer.

Chapter 2

Dean's mind felt fuzzy as he helped Sam into the impala. It was as though something was not right, his thoughts felt jumbled. He looked over at Sam, who was in agony from the pus sizzling and smoking in his shoulder. Even though it should have felt more urgent for him to get Sam cleaned up, it didn't, it felt so strange, something was not right here. He got the first aid kit out from the boot anyway and sat next to Sam in the front seat. Sam looked just as dazed as he did.

"We shouldn't have left Dean…" Sam said through gritted teeth against the pain.

"Be quiet and let me clean this up or you'll have an even bigger hole in your shoulder than in your face." Sam leaned back in his seat he was too tired to argue. He let Dean clean his shoulder, grimacing at each prod.

"Do you think it poisoned me?"

"I don't know, guess we'll find out soon, but if it was you would be feeling a hell of a lot worse than this."

"Dean, you don't even know how this feels."

"I know how it looks, get some rest, I'll keep watch. If you drop dead we'll know it's poison."

"Cheers thanks… Why aren't we going to a motel or something? We're like parked up on the edge of this road in the middle of two fields."

"I don't know, what is this one minute you want to stay and the next you want to go? Make up your mind; the only reason we stopped here in the first place was 'cause you wanted to."

"Its not my fault I sense things. Well if we're not moving I'm going to sleep." Sam replied closing his eyes and welcoming sleep.

_This is so odd_, Dean thought, he felt confused. Had that thing been a demon or a poltergeist? Thinking back it was definitely a demon with its beady red eyes, spiky forehead, long fingers and jagged claws. And it spat pus. It spat burning pus at his baby brother and he had let it live? What the hell was going on? _Did I get pus on me? Am I getting ill?_ It was too confusing, he looked over at Sam who was now sleeping peacefully, _since when could Sam sleep through agony? He hasn't slept well in weeks._ He leaned over to check him. Maybe he had been poisoned. No, his pulse was fine, his breathing steady and calm, and there were no signs of fever either. This was too weird.

_Ok,_ Dean thought, _let's start at the beginning; we were driving along this dark winding road, when Sam suddenly says we need to stop. We get out of the car, and the next thing I know we're fighting a demon, definitely a demon. I don't get it, why didn't either of us notice? I feel so brain washed. Ha, I get it now that thing brain washed us into thinking it was a poltergeist, but why? _Dean looked over at Sam. He was still sleeping soundly. He looked to Sam's shoulder and removed the bandage. There was clear unbroken, unburned skin underneath. _It brainwashed us into thinking it had hurt him too. Why had it let them go? It wasn't my idea to go, it felt like it was. Sam wanted to stay maybe he can resist whatever power this demon has. I wonder whether it brainwashed him too. Had it wanted Sam to stay? Was this to do with Sam's ESP?_

Dean got out his dads journal, deciding to find something out before Sam woke up. He would let him sleep a while. _Was that my thought or something else's? This is going to be a long night..._

TBC…

**Sorry it's short (writers block) I am trying. Hope you liked this. Please read and review, I always listen to anything constructive. Let me know what you think and Chapter 3 will arrive around Thursday night, if not it may not arrive until next Thursday night.**

**Luv Mel. **


	3. Chapter 3

Demon or Poltergeist

Disclaimer etc in chapter 1

Chapter 3

Sam woke up, for once he had dreamt about nothing at all. It was a strange but welcome break from his usual nightmares, he felt almost refreshed. He looked out of the window, it was a peaceful warm sunny day and as he looked at the fields either side of the car, he began to remember the night before. He looked down to his shoulder, remembering the agony he had felt last night, but there was nothing there. No burn, no hole and he had obviously not been poisoned. It was a good start to the day. It was almost as though yesterday had been a complete nightmare in itself but he knew he had been through it, especially as he glanced at his sleeping brother. Dean looked exhausted with one hand on their father's journal still open in his lap. Sam reached over to get the journal trying his best not to wake him up. No good. All of a sudden Dean jumped awake, pulling a gun out of his belt ready to pull the trigger until he realised it was Sam who had woke him.

"Whoa, Dean its just me." he shouted as he snatched the gun from his brother.

"Sam, what are you doing? You scared the hell out of me." Dean slumped back in the seat, he still felt edgy. He looked at Sam, his brother looked well, a bit shocked and concerned but still well.

"I wanted to look at the journal. What you so jumpy for?" Sam said as he looked at his brother trying to figure out why he was so startled.

"I know, its usually you who wakes up terrified." He wiped the sleep from his eyes and tried to look more alert, he knew Sam was trying to figure what was going on.

"You terrified? You want to talk about it?"

"No, its too early for chick flick talks, lets go get coffee and food." Dean replied, trying to sound calm as he started the engine up. He wasn't terrified he just needed to get away from that place for a while.

"We're just going to leave? What about that demon?" Sam wondered why Dean was acting so strange.

"It's not out during the day." He replied as he began to drive away.

"You found something?"

"Yeah, but its pretty vague, we need research." He concentrated on the road. "Lets just get out of here. We'll talk about it after I've had my caffeine fix and a lovely greasy burger."

Dean drove in silence, he didn't even put any music on, his own thoughts were keeping him company, he glanced over at Sam a few times. He actually looked as though he had no cares in the world, he was smiling and it wasn't the fake smile he had come to know since Jess had been killed. He wondered what had happened to his usual melancholic brother, but he had a slight feeling that it would all change soon. Most likely as soon as they were as far enough away from those fields and into the nice little town he had chosen to stop in. Hopefully that would be far enough away for the effects that demon had had on them both to disappear. That's if his theory was right.

To be continued…

Hi everyone, hope you're all ok. Sorry it's so short but chapter 4 will be up sometime on Sunday or before work permitting. I feel like this doesn't make sense? Am I confusing you? Am I boring you? Any questions? Thank you again for the reviews. I have realised where this story is going now, but ha I'm not telling you, you'll just have to keep reading and reviewing. I need reviews they let me know what I'm doing bad or good, so please (pretty please with sugar on top) let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

Demon or Poltergeist

For disclaimer etc please see chapter 1

Hi, I'm sorry this took so long, basically… "Too much to do, not enough time" and it's always the fun stuff you leave until last!

Chapter 4

Dean was stuffed, he loved food, but he may have just overloaded his stomach to the point where he could not eat anything for the next three hours. He looked over at Sam, who was fast asleep, again, in the motel room. Things were still not back to normal. Was anything in their life normal? Normal for them maybe. But everyone else had a life, somewhere to go, a purpose. Dean knew they had a purpose but he also knew it was revenge based. He knew that life could not be based on revenge. But sometimes it needed to happen and certain demons need their comeuppances.

At the moment though, in between searching for their dad, every evil thing in their path needed to be destroyed. That was why they were staying in a motel about twenty miles away from a couple of fields where he and his little brother could have got killed by a demon which had tried make them think it was a poltergeist. But why did it not kill them, it could have, easily. Dean didn't understand, but the research he was doing while Sam slept gave him a great deal of information, his dad's journal may not have had much information but the internet certainly did.

Sam woke up and looked around, it was four-o-clock in the afternoon; once again he had slept like a baby, probably because he had stuffed himself full of food. His earlier joy about whatever had made him feel so happy and content had disappeared leaving him feeling irritable. He saw Dean using the laptop. He noticed that his brother who rarely read anything had his eyes glued to the screen.

"You found anything?" Sam asked, as he got out of bed to take a look.

"Ah, the sleepy one has awoken, how are we feeling on this fine afternoon?" Dean replied still reading.

"Just answer the question asshole."

"Okay… back to normal grumpy mode I see. That's good." He looked at Sam, then just got up and gestured for Sam to sit.

"What are you on about?" Sam asked. Dean's tone gave him an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"While you've been happily sleeping off the effects that demon had on you I've been researching it so while I go and grab us some coffee, I think you should have a seat and do some light reading." He replied walking towards the door and opening it

"Hold on a minute, what effects?" Too late. Dean had closed the door behind him. "And he thinks I've been acting strange. Weir…ah shit." Sam crawled off the chair clutching his head in pain as a familiar darkness overcame him and flashing images overtook his thoughts.

It was dark. Two fields side by side, a road in the middle. In the left field a demon chewing on the flesh of a human who had been dead for days, it could not be seen if it was male or female, most of the skin and features were already gone. The demon looked down as he took the bloody pieces of out of his mouth and laid them on the top of an egg on the ground. An egg, which began to absorb the flesh given to it. An egg which felt the need to be in this field, the demon did not know why except that it was important and essential; it felt a bit like home. Sam felt the demons thoughts, wishing for the vision to end. An egg that when hatched would change the future for the whole world and all other dimensions for the rest of time. It had to be protected; every evil creature depended on him to keep it safe until it was time. Different images flooded Sam's mind. A world of demons, full of bloodied humans. Some dead. Some alive and in agony, wishing they were dead like the rest. A demon paradise. Human bodies lying around maimed, mangled and mutilated. The demon loved the smell of rotting flesh as much as the creature inside the egg loved absorbing it. As much as the creature looked forward to the day it was strong enough to break out of its shell and enjoy hunting its own prey. The demon felt that its commitment to keeping this young creature safe would reward him in the end. Although they had nearly been discovered a night ago. Luckily the creature was able to help him get rid of them, their powers together were strong, but it had not been the time for confrontation. The egg needed to hatch, and to break through its solid rock walls it would need its strength food was a plenty and when they were ready all humans would become food and toys. 

"The coffee has arrived!" Dean said smiling as he walked in the door clutching two cups of coffee which he abruptly dropped as he saw his brother lying unconscious in a pool of vomit.

Tbc…

I am sorry for the cliffhanger but it's a good place to stop. Please review. Chapter 5 will be up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Demon or Poltergeist?**

Disclaimer etc is still in Chapter 1 and still applies.

Hi, thank you very very much for all the reviews; they give me extra motivation to continue. I think the best place to put this story is some time after Nightmare and before Shadow.

Chapter 5 

Dean ran over to Sam who was deathly pale, he felt for a pulse as he ignored his own instinct to retch as he breathed in the stinking smell of sick. "Good you're alive." Dean whispered under his breath as he felt a strong, if a bit fast, pulse. He didn't know what he would do without his brother. He was all he had. Their dad was off hunting their mother's killer, hiding his trail, making it difficult to catch up with him. He and Sam had to stick together.

"Come on Sammy, wake up." He pulled Sam up into a sitting position, supporting his weight on his shoulder, gently shaking him to wake him up whilst fighting back disgust as he got covered in the curdled remains of Sam's breakfast. Sam shot up, wide-awake making Dean jump. "Easy Sammy."

"Dean… It's Sam." Sam replied hoarsely, it was as though the back of his throat had been scraped with a garden rake. He slumped back into Dean's arms and tried to regain some of his strength. His head was killing him; he covered up his eyes away from the brightness of the room. He could feel Dean watching him with more concern than he would ever admit to.

"You know what? The vomit covered look really doesn't suit you. What happened?" Dean asked, now Sam knew his brother was worried, one quick joke then straight to the point.

"Vision from hell." He replied quietly, feeling the need to throw up again as flashbacks of the premonition returned to him. _So much blood. _"I'm gonna be sick." Dean helped a weak unsteady Sam to the bathroom where he almost literally chucked his guts up.

"Okay man next time you want to throw up while I'm out do it in the bathroom." Dean said cutting the silence as he finished scrubbing the last bits of sick out of the carpet.

"Shut up jackass, its not all my mess, you dropped the coffee!" Sam replied. He was sitting on the side of the bed, head in his hands. He felt a bit better but his headache showed no signs of buggering off yet.

"Yeah, but coffee smells nice, vomit reeks. Good thing it wasn't beer, now that would have been a waste!"

"You reek." Sam smiled.

"That's because unlike you I haven't had a shower or got changed yet. There was no point me getting cleaned up before I cleaned up your mess. Oh yeah by the way, you're doing the laundry, my poor jacket… you alright?"

"Yeah, I just worked out that visions from hell cause mega headaches from hell." Sam massaged his temples as Dean took a bottle of aspirin out of his pocket, handed them to his brother and sat down next to him. "Cheers stinky. Why don't you take a shower now?"

"I will do soon but for now what facts do we have about this demon and egg?"

"Just go shower. Let the painkillers do their job. Then I will look up that stuff you found hopefully without a vision this time, after that we'll talk." Sam leaned back on the bed closing his eyes, Dean looked at him for a moment, it would be a good idea to let Sam rest for a bit. It would be a better idea to shower first; he had to admit vomit was not his favourite fragrance.

When Dean got out of the shower all clean and free of vomit, Sam was on the laptop, looking a great deal better, less pale and more awake. There was another look on his face though. He was worrying about something.

"Hey jerk, what have you found?" Dean asked going to Sam's side and leaning over his shoulder.

"Quite a lot and it all seems to fit in place, bitch." He replied, he felt a great deal better than he had earlier. "The demon is protecting the egg, that's all its there for. But the egg has been around for the last millennium just sitting on the shelf of a museum, it doesn't come from this reality, it's originally thought to have been a fossil of a dinosaur egg because of its solid shell. About three weeks ago it was stolen and nobody ever found out who took it."

"We didn't see anything in the field though, are you sure it exists?"

"Are you listening to what I've been saying to you? I saw it in my vision, I know what it wants and this stuff confirms it. It influenced us both, presumably so that we would leave it alone. It has stronger powers in this dimension than its own, and together they brain washed us."

"Ok, that fits, we've had too much experience with this to get confused about whether something is a demon or a poltergeist. What does it want?"

"It wants to merge all realities together and cause suffering. It's getting ready to rip an opening between all dimensions, making one big reality. Plenty of humans for them to torture."

"Where did you get this shit?" Dean couldn't believe what his brother was saying, it did not sound real.

"Right here." Sam pointed to the screen and Dean read, looked at Sam, who pointed to his head. "And here."

"Ok. Are we fucked?"

"Yeah, we're buggered, unless we come up with some way to destroy it." Sam replied.

To be continued.

**Ok, please let me know if this has totally confused you, if you ask a question, I will do my best to put some more answers in the next chapter, I think I've turned full circle and confused myself with this one, I may end up rewriting it! Do you think I should devote a small chapter to the demon and egg? Would that help? Let me know what you think please. Luv Mel.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Demon or Poltergeist?**

Disclaimer etc is still in Chapter 1 and still applies.

**Hi, thank you very very much for all the reviews and for being patient; I love you all! I'm hugely, extremely, massively sorry this has taken so long but my coursework has been easier to write than this chapter!**

Chapter 6

"You said earlier that in your vision it wasn't ready yet, how long have we got?" Dean asked as he chewed on his burger. _You can't beat a greasy spoon cafe_. They had decided to get some food at last, there was no use fighting on an empty stomach.

"Most likely not long, but it's small, it should be easy."

"If we can get to it without them brainwashing us, can we kill the other demon first?"

"I don't see why not. Killing the demon protecting the egg would be the best place to start." Sam replied half sarcastically as he rubbed his eyes tiredly and pushed his plate of ham salad away.

"Right, we can use a gun on it?" Sam nodded, he was still knackered, and Dean knew he was but they had to get a strategy worked out. "So how do we kill the egg? What weaknesses does it have?"

"Nobody's heard of it for about a thousand years, Dean, there's no handbook on how to kill a thousand year old demon egg." Sam was frustrated; it was like being interrogated, fifty questions, one after the other.

"Okay, is it small enough to boil? We could eat it?" Dean looked at Sam, he looked like he'd been to hell and back, he was so tense, but at the very least he smiled at that last comment.

"Ugh… you're disgusting!" Sam had to admit it was a bit funny.

"What? It might taste nice?"

"Yeah, if you like eating things which are almost fully formed, but I guess that if you have a large cauldron it might fit, it's about a metre tall and about two thirds of a metre wide." Sam replied.

"So, boiling it may not be an option."

"Um… no, its definitely not the best idea you've come up with… I say we use a pickaxe."

"A pickaxe? That is so dull."

"Got any better ideas? Don't forget 'solid shell', bullets may fly back at us, bet you don't want your handsome face all mangled do you?"

"Pickaxe it is. Let's go."

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Sam?"

"Do we have a pickaxe?"

* * *

It was a nice night. A lovely clear sky. _A nice night for a fight_, Dean thought to himself as he pulled up the Impala about a mile away from the field. The drive there had been quiet and they were both tired and a little apprehensive about what they were about to do. Sam had still not fully recovered from his vision, but as usual the stubborn younger brother insisted that he was fine. Even though he had his head leaned against the car window and his eyes closed Dean knew he wasn't asleep. He knew that at times like this Sam got very little sleep not just because of visions. There were some times where sleep was just not an option for either of them.

"Hey dude, you ready?" Dean asked, eyeing Sam who moved his head off the window and looked at him. "Are you sure you're up for this?"

"Yeah, I'm fine let's go." He replied moving stiffly, he got out of the car. Dean followed his lead. "Anything to stop this dimension being filled with Deans from the other dimensions."

"Jerk!" Dean shouted as he got the guns and pickaxes out of the back of the trunk, handing some to Sam. "Right don't forget we need to be sneaky, if those demons sense us coming we'll be brain washed again."

"Okay… I get it…just stay focused on killing the demon! … Dean… that means no thinking about your knob."

"Ass."

"Bitch. Let's go."

Grabbing the guns and pickaxes they headed off into the field.

* * *

Finally they were caught up in the midst of a fight, the larger demon was refusing to die. The egg was nowhere to be seen. Bullets were not working. Keeping focused on the demon being a demon was proving to be less difficult than it had been the previous night. Perhaps because they were not giving it enough time to attempt, or was it not giving them enough time? Even Dean had to admit it was hard to keep up the pace with this demon. It was fast. Every lunge it took at them nearly hit and a few did. Claws ripping skin, drawing blood. But there was no time to recognise pain. One wrong move and that was all it would take for both of them to meet their bloody end.

Sam raised his pickaxe at the demon ready to take a good swipe at its stomach. He was just a little too slow. The demon swung an arm at him. Knocking him unconscious as he slammed against a tree.

This made Dean mad.

Nobody! Demon, human or anything, threw his baby brother at a tree. He mustered up all of his energy swung his pickaxe as high as he could and as fast as he could into the back of the demons skull. It made a rather satisfying crunch. The demon fell to the ground. Dead.

Dean ran over to his brother who had just begun to stir. "Hey Sam, you good?"

"Yeah… yeah… just a little dazed." He replied sitting up. Apart from having a massive headache and a load of new bruises and scratches, he was ok. He gave Dean a once over, he seemed the same scratched up to fuck. "You okay?"

"Yeah killed the sucker!" Dean replied, he loved killing evil things. He helped Sam up. He did not voice his concern as Sam swayed slightly; he simply kept a firm hold on his arm until he was sure he was steady on his feet.

"We need to find the egg now." Sam said looking around and pushing away from his brother's grasp. Then he saw it. "Its over there." Dean looked over at where Sam was pointing; there it was a lovely large egg.

"Hey man, I thought you said it was small, how are we supposed to eat that?" Dean replied, the egg was huge about eight feet tall and it had a crack in it. They walked over to it picking up the pickaxes as they went.

_I do hope you're not planning to attack me with those instruments. I don't like being tickled. It makes me very angry!_

They stopped in their tracks.

"Tell me you heard that too?" the voice sent a shiver down Dean's spine. Sam nodded wearily.

**Ok, please let me know what you think, this chapter was evil to write but the next should be easier. I can't say when the next update will be I'm unreliable with deadlines! Please review.**


End file.
